הילדה שלי  My Girl
by Stacymc2012
Summary: STORY IS IN ENGLISH! Ziva leaves in Tony's care her most precious possession without his knowledge until something happens... Might be rather fluffy later on.
1. Prologue

**Title: My Girl - ****הילדה ****שלי**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing recognizable.

**Author's Note: **Hiii! So, this is the first time I've ever posted anything on here for Tiva, and I'M REEEEEALLY NERVOUS ABOUT IT! *bites finger nails* It may start off a bit slow but this is just the prologue, so please bear with me! Let me know what you think! And I promise, there is an actual story here. Please read and review! :) Please be as gentle as possible? Not like ripping off a band-aid. .

* * *

**Prologue**

"Z? Z... baby, please, wake up?" Tony whispered, taking some stray hair out of her eyes and taking in her frail, pale appearance.

He swallowed and tapped her cheek gently, several times,s till trying to wake her. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible! He was right beside her! The bullet was intended for him, not her! She shouldn't have jumped in front of him! She wasn't supposed to die, he was! Tony could not believe this at all. He put his hands over Ziva's gunshot wound and pressed down in and attempt to stop the blood from gushing. But, she had lost far too much blood as it was; to the point that nobody could be able to live. Her eyes had close and this time, they did not open again. He pressed down harder and no sound left her. Tony was covered in her blood now. His arms, hands, shirt, face, completely.

Gibbs frowned and watched his agent try to wake NCIS Agent Ziva David, but, by now, he knew it would be no avail. He laid a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Tony..." He swallowed then whispered, "She's gone, son..."

The younger man looked like he was nearing a breakdown and gently brought Ziva's limp body into his arms and held her close to his chest, not caring one bit about the wound to her chest that continually spilled blood all over him. He began rocking her body back and forth as he kissed her black loose hair. Whispering, _pleading_ for her to wake up and smack him, for holding her the way he was. But, even he knew by now that she wouldn't.

He looked at her face, really looked at her, taking in ever scar, and pore on her face and her natural beauty. That was when he realized that Ziva David was gone. He held her body close once more and kissed her forehead before crying into her hair.


	2. Chapter 1: Rule 1

**Title:**

**הילדה שלי- My Girl  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still own nothing. *hangs head in shame*

**AN:** Hello again guys! I would really love to thank you guys for reviewing the prologue! I really appreciate it a lot! And for those who alerted and favorite-d thank you as well! So, I'm not as nervous as I was before about posting, but still am nervous as to how you guys will react. Please, don't bite! :( Please do review though, I would love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter One: Rule #1**

Two weeks had passed since Ziva's death and they must have been the longest, most painful week for NCIS. Tony could not understand still how the two bullets hit Ziva and not him. He had been standing right in front of her, sort of. Just several inches in front of her, not that he was covering her completely. They were in a warehouse and...

"_Let's split up, we'll have a better chance of getting him that way. Ziva, Tony, cover the middle to north end of the warehouse. McGee, you're with me."_

_They all nodded and went their separate ways. Tony looked at the Mossad officer in front of him as she had her gun cocked out forward and intently watched what was going on in front of her, concentrating as she surveyed the area. He was trying to rate her butt on a scale of one to ten and he was debating between it being an eight or a nine. Though the scale was tipping more toward the nine. Finally, she paid attention to the hole being burnt into her behind, "Tony, why are you staring at me?" _

_Tony didn't say anything at first then replied, "Oh, uhm, trying to rate your tush on a scale of one to ten and the scale is stuck between eight and nine but it's tipping more to the nine. You see, Agent David, your tush is perfectly-"_

_Ziva's glare shut him up instantly. _

_But of course, did anything ever shut Tony up completely if it's not Gibbs' infamous head-slaps, "Just want to make sure I've got it right before I post it on for others to rate. Of course, I'll have to get a better look at it later and see if I wanna take points off for flabbiness or for-"_

"_Tony! SHUT. UP! Or I'll kill you with my credit card!" Ziva snapped as she walked through a maze of large empty crates that polluted the area of the warehouse._

_Tony swallowed, and not another peep left him. Ziva walked ahead of him and into the center of the maze where she seemed to have frozen. Tony frowned. Their suspect was standing there, with a gun so big that their NCIS issued guns would coward to. His gun was pointed to Ziva and Tony heard him threaten, "Take another step forward, Agent David and you die. Drop your weapon. You too Agent DiNozzo, don't think I don't see you behind her. Can't hide in the shadows forever. Why don't you come and stand beside her and I'll decide who I want to kill first, hmm?"_

_Ziva swallowed and then said, her eyes narrowing, "Who gave you the right to kill all those people? Don't you have the least bit of remorse for what you've done?" She tried to distract him._

"_Shut up! Shut up! Don't speak or I'll, I'll kill you!" The unstable man with the weapon shouted, pivoting the gun toward Ziva._

"_Whoa there! Okay, you don't wanna do anything stupid.." Tony said, his hands up in a defensive way. Even though he displayed a smile on his face, he was just as scared and nervous as the next person. _

_The man pointed the gun to Tony instead, "Do you wanna take the bullet for her?"_

"I would've done it in a heartbeat had I known this was how this was going to end..." Tony whispered to himself, returning from his daze.

"Tony, it's not your fault, you can't keep blaming yourself for an unstable suspect." McGee said to him, knowing the far off look in his eyes as Tony stared at her desk.

"How is it not my fault, Probie? I should've taken the bullet.. Not her. I was beside her. I was her partner and I let her down, I should've never let her down. I should've protected her, but I didn't. I broke Rule #1 from Gibb's rules, McGee.. One of the most important rules..." He looked distraught about what had happened still. He sighed as rubbed his face again.

"Tony, it could've been much worse-" McGee was cut off.

"How could it have been worse, Probie? Ziva's dead! She's dead, gone and we can't bring her back! How does it get any worse than that, Tim?" He snapped.

McGee looked bewildered and blinked, "I.. Duhm.. I... Oh, how can we help you, sir?" He asked, no longer looking at Tony, but past him.

Tony frowned and looked behind him to find a two men in black suits and sunglasses. He looked back and noticed another man waiting by the elevator in a black suit, holding a little girl's hand and she wore his sunglasses. Tony took a good look at her, curious about why there was a little girl at NCIS headquarters.

The child had a hair band that pulled her dark brown curls out of her face which was a color that resembled Ziva's. She wore an ironed white shirt under her black jumpsuit dress and she didn't look older than four or five. Though he couldn't see her eyes from under the glasses, he wondered what they looked like. He also couldn't help but wonder why such a small girl like her didn't smile or wasn't giggling. Her small face had a look of seriousness and solemnness look which reminded him an awful lot of Ziva as well.

Tony just shook his head and turned his attention back to the two men that now stood in front of the squad room area. "Are you Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" One of them asked McGee.

McGee blinked and shook his head and Tony replied, "Who wants to know?"

"Mossad officers Levy and Cohen." He pointed to himself and the other man beside him.

Tony frowned, "What's this about? Agent David's body was sent to Israel after being cremated like Director David had asked for it to be delivered."

Agent Levy nodded, "And we received Agent David's remains. Shiva was done as the Jewish rules mandate which is why this has taken so long." He handed Tony a packet of stapled papers.

Tony looked at it, "What's this?"

"Miss David's will."

He frowned, "It's in Hebrew and what do I have to do with this?"

"The back is the translation, and we're just following orders. We were told that the child had to be left with you."

Tony blinked, "Wait... What?"


	3. Chapter 2: Rule  13 Broken

**Disclaimer:** Had I owned them, Jenny would've never been killed on the show! :'( Yes, I am still hung up on that!

**AN: Hello, my darlings! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, things have been very hectic over on my end. School, health issues, then writer's block and a whole other bunch of haba ba looba that you guys probably don't wanna hear about, lol! Anyway, i really hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I might be updating again sometime this week again, maybe, since I have most of the week off, but please, don't hold your breaths? Last thing I need is Tony and Ziva arresting me for indirect murder :P LOL!**

**Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rule #13-Broken.**

Officer Levy just shrugged, "That is what the will says and we are only following orders..."

"Where does it say that?" Tony started flipping through the documents in his hand, looking for the wording.

"Tony," McGee interrupted, "Everything okay?"

"Probie," Tony handed McGee the documents, "See if you can find the section that says that beautiful little girl over there is to become my responsibility."

Tim carefully searched the pages for the wording while Tony observed the little girl's behavior. There was something familiar but sad about her demeanor, leaving Tony feeling pulled towards her for some unknown reason. "Here it is," Tim announced pointing out the paragraph for Tony to read.

"Wow," Tony looked from the document back to the little girl.

"Sir," Officer Levy stepped up, "If you do not want to raise the child, I am sure Director David would be more than happy to assume custody of her."

"What," Tony looked back at the man beside him, "I didn't say that I didn't want to raise her. It's just a lot to take in at the moment; I think I should have a lawyer look over the will. I need some time to let all this sink in. Where can I find you say a couple hours from now?"

Officer Levy looked over at Officer Cohen who handed Tony a card with a handwritten number in the back, "Call us with your decision. You have until 8pm tonight or she'll be returned to Director David."

Tony frowned and nodded, "Alright..." You could see the wheels in his head turning quickly.

The two officers nodded again and turned on their heels and walked to the elevator. Tony watched them from his desk, playing with the papers and card in his hands. The little girl nodded what the men were saying to her and she turned back and seemed to look in Tony's direction. She nodded again even though nobody had said anything and she felt as an agent gently tugged on her hand for her to walk into the elevator. The girl turned again, and when she did so, Tony could have sworn that for split second, there was a small smile on her face and it was like he was seeing Ziva in miniature form.

Senior Agent DiNozzo rubbed his face with a frustrated sigh and sat back down at his desk, dropping the papers on it. McGee watched him and couldn't help but ask, "So... What are you gonna do?"

Tony shook his head and shrugged, "I... I don't know... I.. Ziva has a kid!"

"Had." Tim corrected and swallowed, "Sorry."

"Right." Tony frowned, his blue eyes going dark in thought.

Suddenly, he sprang up from his chair, picking up the papers and startling McGee in the process. "I'll be back." He said quickly and began grabbing his things, "Don't tell anyone what happened, got it, Probie? I gotta go see my lawyer."

"I, uh... Sure?" He watched Tony run off and blinked, "Wait! What do I tell Gibbs?" He called out but Tony was already gone.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with an extra large Starbucks coffee in his hand. He sipped it and looked to McGee with furrowed eyebrows. Since Ziva's death two weeks ago, he hadn't been in the best mood ever, and was swallowing down coffee like it was water. He looked around their cubicle area and realized he had two agents missing instead of one. His gray eyebrows furrowed, "Where's DiNozzo?"

"I… Duhm…" McGee fumbled for words again. He was a horrific liar sometimes.

"Well?" Gibbs urged him to continue, "Use your words, McGee!"

"H-he.. Went to the… Dentist?" McGee blinked at the excuse he made.

"Is he really at the dentist or did Jenny assign him on another case without notifying me again?"

"No. Dentist. Really…" He replied with a serious face.

Gibbs sighed and nodded, "Alright…" He sat down at his desk and looked around and began picking up some files and such, trying to look busy.

Tony sat in a café with his lawyer who was looking over the documents that Tony was given as well as the will. Mr. Agnew sighed then said, "Well, it's true what they said. The child is under your guardianship now because her mother is dead. She made her wishes clear that she wanted you and only you to take care of Miss Ilana Rivka David, and no one else. However, if you are unwilling to take her, then… The child will be given to the next closest and disposed family member of hers, which would be Mr. David."

Tony sat back in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought again, "But why me?"

"Well, there is this as well…" Mr. Agnew took an envelope that had been stapled to the back and handed it to him, "It is directed to you."

He showed him what he meant in Tony's hands. _Anthony DiNozzo._

He knew the handwriting all too well. It was one owned by a woman once named Ziva David who was no longer _here._

"It seems obvious that -"

Tony cut the lawyer off, "But, see, here's what you don't understand, Mr. Agnew. I don't know how to take care of a kid, much less a little girl who's only five. I'd end up screwing the kid up. I am not father material. Believe me."

"Tony, don't sell yourself so short. Have a little faith in yourself, hmm? I say… Give it a try and see how it goes? We won't make anything definite, maybe we can do a… Month long trial run? Ah, yes, that's what we'll do. We'll do a one month trial run and see how it goes. If you still feel the same way by the end of the month, we'll place the child with her grandfather, Director Eli David." He said and smiled, knowingly.

Blinking and thinking it over for a few minutes, Tony finally agreed, "Alright... But if the kid ends up after this, it isn't my fault!"

"Her name is Ilana, Tony." Mr. Agnew corrected.

"Yeah, I know." He nearly grumbled.

Mr. Agnew frowned, "Tony, if you are unwilling, we won't put the poor child through this, and we'll just send her back to Israel. She has been through enough lately and it is in my best interest to make sure the child is well as well during this whole process. No matter whose lawyer I am."

Senior Agent DiNozzo paused and shook his head quickly. This was Ziva's last wish to him, he couldn't let her down now, and he had already done that once he wasn't sure if he could do it again. She had already taken a bullet and died for him. This was the least he could do to repay her. Besides, if Ziva had faith in him it must be well warranted. Anthony looked at his lawyer and in a determined voice, said he'd do the one-month "trial" run, making the poor child sound as if she were a computer program.


	4. Chapter 3: New Companion

**AN: **So, once more, I was struck with fear and nerves and couldn't bring myself to post anything. I was looking through my un-updated works and sighed when I realized it's been nearly five months since I last updated this story. I am SO sorry about keeping you guys waiting so long! Life keeps getting in the way of things! Luckily though, the next chapter is almost finished and school is almost over so it should be up soon! Enjoy this chapter! I hope to hear what you thought in your wonderful reviews! (Keep some Kleenex with you as you read this!)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! *tear, tear!* Oh! Except Ilana (E-yana) Her, I own :D YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Companion**

Tony walked quickly into the parking lot of the law firm. He looked up and the sky was absolutely cloudless, such a beautiful spring day outside which countered his gloomy emotions and state of mind. The sun shone as if there was no tomorrow, helping to give the beauty of nature the nutrients they needed to continue on living. It provided them with protection against the otherwise impossible and deadly winter and comfort from what the horrible one they had just experienced. As Senior NCIS Agent, Anthony DiNozzo was supposed to provide that protection for his other teammates. Have set in his mind that if anything were to go wrong, he'd give his life for his team to protect them; that is what a teammate did. He was willing to give his life for those around him to make sure that… He failed. He… Let Ziva die. As an NCIS agent, he did not risk his life for her; he did not protect her when it counted… He failed her.

In his hands, he clutched the papers that could potentially change his life forever. He unlocked the car door and got inside, slamming the poor door shut. His head hit the steering wheel several times in a huff as he gripped it tightly, after throwing the papers to the backseat. He was frustrated to say the least. "Dammit, Ziva!" He yelled at the still air, pounding his fist on the dull dashboard.

He punched the air because he didn't want to risk a broken hand as he leaned back in his seat and rubbed his face. He sighed once more, trying to hold in the tears that brimmed his eyelids, threatening to fall. Tony was confused, upset, angry, absolutely distraught… Tony was grieving. "Why? Why me, Ziva? Why would you curse your daughter by leaving her in my care! I couldn't protect you, now how the hell am I supposed to try and protect her? She's a child, Zi! Did you know that? A kid, she… She… She has her whole life ahead of her , what if I fail her too? And you… You decide to… Why? I… You've said it yourself that I can barely take care of myself, how do I take care of her? I know nothing about kids! I… I.."

Tony swallowed and put his head in his hands, hoping he'd be able to suppress the tears that were on the crease of his lids. He failed that as well and the tears slowly began falling. First, it was a silent cry, tears just slowly slithering down his now rosy cheeks. They would run down to his jaw line, dance across the defined bone and find their way down to his neck. He bothered none to wipe them away. He had suffered so much at war with himself if to cry or not. If he should be allowed to or of if he should suck it up. Since it was his fault, he had no right to cry, if… He couldn't take it any longer.

His heart ached.

Someone had taken grasp of it tightly, and they refused to let go. They held onto it in a way that made it difficult to breathe. Guilt. She is who now has this ever tightening grip on his heart and she refused to let go. That was enough suffering for one person, but to have to repress or hide the pain he felt at the loss of the woman who he lov- There was only so much he could take. Letting himself cry was a luxury he was willing to allow himself to indulge in at that moment and he didn't care who saw him. He wanted to mourn the loss of Ziva. It was his fault, and he had a newfound self-loath because of it. He regretted it and guilt was unbearable more times than not. In such a short amount of time since her death, Tony had never known it were possible to not breathe for that long…

At times when he was alone, at home, staring blankly at the dark screen of his TV, off… He wondered if he was alive. He wondered if he could still feel. He wondered if… He wondered if there was a reason why he was still there. Why he was still alive. Why things turned out the way they did. Was it just a freak accident because he wasn't paying attention to protect Ziva? Or was it because he… No… He would not allow himself to think that way. When he would try to sleep, shut his eyes, all he saw was the look on her face when she…

He hadn't slept in what felt like years, constantly pondering on what had been lost. Tony sat forward in his car and pressed his head against the steering wheel that he continued to clench as tightly as _She_, Guilt, clenched his heart. A familiar scent suddenly engulfed him. Japanese Cherry Blossom filled his nose… That scent… Mixed with strawberry shampoo… That's when he heard it; an incoherent whisper in his ear. He could feel someone hot breath tickling his neck, causing the hairs to stand. It must be a cruel joke someone was playing on him, it was all Ziva… The scent.. The voice that whispered in his ear, the breath…

Tony turned in his seat and he saw her. His heart stopped, and all oxygen left him. There she was… She was perfectly fine. Her beautiful, heart-shaped face; radiant. Her chocolate colored orbs that he often had found himself lost in… He was currently drowning in the concern they were filled with. Her gorgeous, dark brown curls fell just below her tanned shoulders. Her rosy lips spread across in a small smile, "Are you alright, Tony?" She whispered to him with a voice that he would never forget even if he wanted to.

Goodness, Heavens how he wished that this wasn't all a dream or a cruel joke. How he wished that this was really her... that she was still alive and well, hiding from all of them the secret that she had a daughter that was now being placed under Tony's care… How he hoped that.. Goodness how he hoped….

"Tony?" She called again, wanting a reply from him, "Tony?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound would emit from his lips. Her perfectly manicured eyebrows furrowed slightly as she called to him again, "Tony? Tony?" Her voice was beginning to sound as if she were drifting away from him.

No! She couldn't leave again now! No! She couldn't leave him again! She couldn't…. He gasped for air, maybe he could scream for her not to leave now. His eyes went wide when he realized that it was all to no gain. Tony was unable to breathe, it was impossible. He was sinking ever so slowly into a sea of what was once air but would now be his death. He couldn't breathe; it was like he was suffocating. He tried to scream out, but he couldn't, it was as if his voice box had been ripped out of his throat, leaving him mute.

His eyes were almost pasted forward. "Tooooony…" Her voice screamed to him faintly as she slowly began flying further and further away from him.

She held her hand out for him to take. He was about to, but he couldn't lift his arms. It was like his arms were replaced by three ton weights, holding them down. He wanted to take her hand, bring her back to him and hold her tight, never let go. She continued to call out for him, begging for his help. "Please Tony… Please… Help me, Tony… Don't let me go… Tony… Please…." She continually called for him to save her, but he couldn't.

Anthony DiNozzo was paralyzed and unable to help the woman who supplicated him for help. Ziva began drifting further away and she was now outside of the car, drifting farther and farther. Tony internally cursed whoever was responsible for his sudden inability to move. Anxiety gripped his every organ as he watched her pained face still calling for him and begging.

Suddenly, he could move! His arms were moving, he could move his legs! He could save her! She was far, but he could reach her! He would prevail and save her! He exited the car… He then realized that he was no longer in his car, but he had been sitting in _Ziva's_ car. But none of that mattered at the moment! Ziva **needed** his help and to save her. He looked at her body floating away from him as she continued to call for him, the anguish in her voice and the one that twisted in her eyes made that _her_ grip his heart tighter. He ran to her fast, as if he was running for a marathon, but this was more important than a marathon… This was _Ziva_.

Then it became a game again. As he would near her, she would drift further away and he would constantly just barely miss her before she would drift further away. She wore the clothes from _that_ day… "Tony! Save me! Please! Please, Tony! Don't let me die! Tony! Please!"

He was breathing heavily. The rise and fall of his chest was quick as it competed with the beads of sweat that glided down his face from his forehead. He wasn't going to five up on her, he was going to her and save her! He could do it! He had to do it! He could d-

Abruptly, Tony awoke! None of it was there; he was back in his own car. Everything was gone... The only thing that had hung around was the rapid breathing and the sweat. He looked around disoriented. Ziva was gone again. He was now alone. It was just him, his thoughts and she who refused to let go of his heart and let him breathe. He looked outside through his windshield and recognized that he was still in the parking lot of the law firm. He realized, however, that the skies were no longer blue but a beautiful assortment of bright oranges, purples and yellows as the Sun began sitting… That faithful servant, just as the moon was.

_What time is it? _ He thought to himself. How long had he been asleep for? He took out his phone to check the time but instead found four missed calls and three voicemails, all of which he **needed** to check as soon as possible. Just not now. He sighed and rubbed his face, trying to make sense of what had just happen. Tony shook his head and took a long draw of the water bottle that he kept in the cup holder beside him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was finished. He could breathe…. But the grip was still there… That was when Tony realized that... _She _wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. _Guilt_ was his new companion…

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter might have seemed slow, but I needed to get inside of Tony's head and such. Either way, I hope you liked the chapter and I will post more as soon as the next chapter is finished (hopefully by this week! :) ) Please review and tell me what you thought! I hope I didn't make you cry too much! :( If I did, I'm sorry! *hugs***


	5. Chapter 4: Silent Promise

**AN: **It's been a month or so since I last updated this story, sorry! And yes, I've been working on it all this time, lol! I hope you guys enjoy, let me know your thoughts! This is a bit of a filler chapter really, before things start picking up again in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully, now that school's let out, I'll be able to update more often :)

**Disclaimer:** Here's what I've offered: My acai-blueberry-pomegranate vitamin water, my blue sparkly pen, AND my new pack of 24 crayons! Plus, I'd throw in a cookie if they accepted the offer and still. NOTHING! They just won't give it up! :'( ...At least Ilana (E-yana) is still mine**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silent Promise**

Was there a way to change things? Get rid of the gut feeling… Maybe… Maybe that is why… Her daughter… He could possibly prove to Ziva that he could do it! Prove to her that… He wouldn't let her down again! He refused! Ziva's last wish was that Tony took care of her daughter and that is what he would do… But, Ziva wasn't there for him to try and prove her wrong with this new task… Now what?

He looked at the small digital clock on the car's dashboard, near the radio, "7:39pm… And they said… I had until 8pm before their flight went back to Israel and the poor kid would be placed under Eli David's care and turned into a soldier just like he had done to her mother…" He whispered to himself as he began pondering what he was about to do.

However, he continued talking to himself, "He'll turn her into another Ziva, not that it's a bad thing, but she'll probably be emotionally stunted and turned into a robot assassin by 20. Never leaving a real childhood, or…" Tony just shook his head to himself and stopped talking.

That was when the Italian man secretly promised to make sure that this little girl had a real childhood. Try and give her everything he would give or want his own kid to experience. Try and show her what Ziva would want her daughter to know… But wait, how would he know what Ziva would want her daughter to know? Oi vey! Oh well, it was worth the thought…. _No! No, you're going to get out there and you _will_ try to do this the way Ziva would! She had to have pointed you as the kid's guardian for some reason, let's find out why._

Tony looked at the card Officer Tight-Pants and Officer Stick-Up-His-Rear -End had given him and saw the address to the Hilton Hotel next to the airport. He looked at the clock, "7:43… Damn!" He cursed and turned on the car and sped off.

He was currently thanking anyone who was listening that he had taken the sedan from work. Turning on the sirens, Tony drove quicker down the highway as the scattered cars that were on the road moved over to the side to let him through. He'd feel guilt for doing that later, right now he had to go make sure that he didn't fail Ziva again. The hotel and airport were nearly 25 minutes away from the law firm he had been at; however, he thanked Ziva's insane driving skills that he'd been able to get there in just ten minutes flat.

He left the car carelessly outside of the Hilton hotel. The valet boy tried to stop him, telling him that he couldn't park there like that or whatever, nevertheless, Tony waved his badge in the 18year old's face quickly before running into the reception area. The overly-cheery, blond receptionist looked up at Tony with a wide grin, "Hello! Welcome to the Hilton Hotel, how can I help you?"

Under normal circumstances, Tony would've flirted his little heart out with the cute blond who had beautiful blue eyes and a v-neck blouse that was so short he was near positive her supervisor would not approve of. Tony shook away any remnants of _that_ particular thought and focused on the task at hand. He flashed a quick DiNozzo smile, "Hi, my name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS; I was wondering what rooms Officer Michael Levy and Joseph Cohen were staying?" He paused momentarily when he realized they probably hadn't used their names in making the reservations.

"Err… I mean… Two, big, bulky guys with black suits, black ties, really scare looking… Like they just came out of the most recent version of the Men in Black?" He tried to describe with various hand gestures.

She looked at him blankly and blinked.

Tony sighed, "Too young to know what that is, got it… They had a cute little girl with them. She had brown curly hair my skin color…. I… She was…-"

"She was serious and she wore a black dress jumper thing with a white under shirt blouse with some black shoes? Plus shades on?"

"Yeah!" Tony smiled at the thought that maybe, just maybe, they hadn't left yet.

"They just walked out right now and are waiting for the valet to get their car." The girl behind the desk said and pointed to outside.

Tony turned to look and saw the four of them standing there, waiting for the valet to bring their car and one of the men in the black suit carried a duffle bag. Just then, the valet rolled in with their black, government issued sedan. Tony's eyes went wide and he began running for the door, "Thanks!" He quickly through over his shoulder as he ran.

"Welcome?" The girl called out then went back to filing her nails, sighing.

"Officer Levy!" Tony called as he got closer to the small group, slightly out of breath.

They had begun entering the car, the munchkin already inside as were the three other men and Officer Levy was in the process of getting inside. Officer Levy stopped and looked back to see who was calling him. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Nice to see you again and here we thought you wouldn't make it." He said, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth as he began getting out of the car again.

God how Tony hated the smugness of most Mossad officers! He flashed him a phony smile, "Heh.. Now why would you think that?"

"We just thought you would not have the guts to fail someone else." Levy shot at him then said, "Besides, we thought you'd be too afraid to look after a small four year old." He said bitterly, but gave a tight smile to feign friendliness to the child that had now stepped out of the car as well, along with the other men.

_Oi! Poor ego!_ Tony sighed and easily dismissed the comment, once more becoming focused on the task at hand. "Look, I'm really not in the mood to play this little game you're looking to play. I'm only here to pick up the ki-Ilana. Not have a damn tea party with you," replied Tony in a serious expression.

Agent Cohen turned and looked at Tony, trying very little to hide the shock on his face. ""Wait… You're… Actually going to do it? You have really decided to take Ilana and raise her?" This was the first time he had spoken.

"Yeah, I have. So are there any-"

"-Why?" Cohen cut Tony off.

Tiny tried not to show how annoyed he was becoming with them, "Because Ziva left her to me. She didn't leave her to her father or mother or her aunt or anyone else. She chose me and she must've thought that I'd be the best person to watch over her. She must've taken a long time to think it over and-

"Or she was drunk when she decided.." Muttered Levy under his breath, but Tony ignored it and continued saying: "Why she chose me is completely beyond me and I'm just as shocked as you guys are and I wasn't sure if I could or can do it but… Who am I to question Ziva's judgment?"

Cohen nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. He then snapped his fingers at the other suit, who was holding the little girl's hand and quickly said some stuff to the man in Hebrew and the suit nodded and bent down to speak with the little girl at her eye level. He spoke to her lowly and gently in Hebrew and she nodded and her gaze would travel slowly up to Tony, then back down to the man in front of her, nodding at his every word.

Tony took in the little girl's appearance and she was most definitely going to be a heartbreaker. She had fair/light-tanned skin and large ringlet curls that littered her head and were a little bit past her shoulder. She had a small birthmark on her small face. It looked as if someone had taken a small fine-point brush and some black ink and then strategically placed the small black dot on the child's cheek, just below the bone, near the crease of her nose.

Her face was, once more, the way Tony had seen it before, practically emotionless, save for a hint of a smile that tugged on the sides of her lips. She was like a mini version of Ziva. She looked so much like her, except for her light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Oh yes, total heartbreaker. Just like her mother…

"Hi, Mr. De-Deee-Know-Zoo…" He heard her say and then looked down at her again, her voice having brought him out of his thoughts.

He chuckled a bit at her failed attempt to say his name, "You can call me, Tony, kiddo."

"Okay. Hi Mr. Tony." She smiled at him.

Tony returned the smile warmly, "Hello, Miss Ilana."

She beamed at the fact that he called her 'Miss'. Tony looked up at Cohen and Levy, "Soo…Is there anything I should know about her, anything that's life-threatening or-"

"Here." Levy said and handed the NCIS agent a yellow manila envelope that looked like it contained a dictionary and then some inside.

"What's this?" Tony opened the flap but Levy stopped him, telling him not to open it there.

"Records. Ilana's records. Birth certificate, school transcripts, medical records, stuff like that…"

"School? But she's only like.. Four…" Tony blinked and looked at her for confirmation and the little girl nodded.

Officer Levy shrugged, "Ziva wanted her daughter to have the best education and I'm guessing she pulled some strings so that her daughter could get into school early. She attended a private school over in Israel. She was in grade 1."

Tony sighed and nodded, "Alright…."

Ilana looked between the two men, looking like she was going to cry at the sound of her mother's name. They'd been very blunt with her and told her that…

"And what else is in here?" Tony asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Just the rest of her files, oh! And her schedule… You need to get her schedule…" Levy said and the man in the black suit handed Tony a small PDA.

"What the hell is this?" Tony turned it back and forth, inspecting it.

Levy sighed, "It is a PDA, Agent DiNozzo. We didn't think you were that stupid."

Ilana gasped and frowned, "That is a bad word, Mr. Levy!" Her small eyebrows furrowed.

Levy quickly apologized and then said, "She lives by the schedule in there, so don't lose it, alright? Or else you'll be in big trouble with her… How do you think you'll take care of a child if you don't even know how to work her schedule?"

"Hey, buddy! Let me figure that out, alright? You try dealing with all of this on your own." He nearly snapped, getting tired of the man's antics.

Cohen stepped up, to keep the argument from going any further, "Alright. So, and there's a parenting book in there and a English/Hebrew dictionary we thought would he useful for you. This is her duffle bag with enough clothes to get her through the rest of this week and next, until all of her things arrive from Israel." He handed Tony the duffle bag as well.

Tony nodded a thanks. And then Cohen asked, "Did you get a car seat?"

"Car seat?" Tony echoed.

They sighed, "Of course not. We don't have any more use for ours anyway, so I suppose we could give it to you." Cohen went into the black car and took out a big, pink car seat that had small printed flowers all over it, "We'll take you to your car." He said.

Tony nodded again, "Yea sure. This way…" Tony began leading them to where he had parked his car a few yards behind them, in front of the hotel.

He led them to his own government issued car and opened the back door so that Officer Cohen could install the small chair in the back seat and then waved over for Levy to put Ilana into the car. Ilana blinked as they neared her to the car and frowned, shaking her head and spoke quickly in Hebrew, sounding as if she was almost begging them. Tony was putting the stuff away in the trunk, after putting the PDA in his pocket and closed the trunk. He walked back to them, "We're all set?"

He saw Ilana practically crying and speaking in Hebrew at Cohen and Levy, nearly begging. His eyebrows furrowed, "Is she okay?"

Levy sighed and shook his head, "She doesn't want to stay.. She does not know you… So she's a bit shy. But we have to leave. Our flight leaves in half an hour. It is not as if we could stay. And you agreed to keep her so we cannot take her back."

Tony bit his lip and bent down in front of the little girl. He tapped her shoulder gently so that she could look at him, "Hey, Ilana? C'mere…" Tony squatted down in front of her as the little girl turned.

She looked at him with a tear-stained face and her small button nose looking like Rudolph. Tony felt his heart ache again; squeezing tightly once more, almost prohibiting him from breathing. He had ruined this little girl's life by not protecting her mother. That was when Tony made the silent promise to make it up to her. Suddenly, he was completely smitten with her and felt this new warm feeling wash over him and he wasn't too sure what to think of it.

"Yes, Mr. Tony?" She whispered in a small voice, her Israeli accent very apparent and much thicker like her mother's once was.

"What's wrong, pretty lady? Why're you crying?" _Well, that's a stupid question, Tony._ He thought to himself.

"Cause…Cause…I…I…" She began sobbing again and speaking in Hebrew quickly.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand not a word that came out of her mouth, but he didn't think that really mattered as the little girl was just standing there, in front of him, sobbing her little eyes out and nobody was doing anything to comfort her. He took her smallness into his large arms and hugged her close, rubbing her back, "Hey, hey… It's okay… Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, okay? Everything will be fine, I promise, okay? Trust me, Ilana." He whispered and hugged her closer.

That's when it took him a bit by surprise when Ilana's small arms wrapped around Tony's neck and she hugged him back, "O-okay…" She hiccupped and sniffed, but refused to let go.

* * *

**Sweet moment there at the end, eh? So, how do you think everyone will react to this little girl walking into the office with Tony...? How will GIBBS REACT? Yeah, I myself am not sure yet, what do you guys think? Let me know! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Help

**Chapter 5: Help**

Tony stayed squatting there with Ilana for nearly ten minutes before he was able to calm her down and get her into his car. The Senior NCIS agent struggled with her car seat belt and fought the urge to just use a Boy Scout knot he knew to keep her safe in the chair. Ilana watched with wide, curious brown eyes as Tony fumble with the straps, "Help needs Mr. Tony?" She asked innocently and sweetly in her broken English.

Tony raised a brow at her, "Yoda you talk like?" He teased her back gently giving her a hint of a DiNozzo grin.

The small human mirrored Tony's raised brow, "Who Yoo-da? Is it good?"

"It's nothing you can eat kid, it's… Never seen Star Wars, huh?"

She blinked at him then shook her head, "So no cake?"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed and he chuckled a bit, "Nope, sorry, it's not cake.. It's a movie. Do you know how to get this thing on so that we can go?"

Ilana smiled at him a bit and showed him how to buckle the top part of the safety harness first then taught him how to put the belt on after matching the two metal pieces as if a jigsaw puzzle and buckled that in as well. He looked over at her when he was all done; looking very flustered as if he'd just finished solving the world's toughest quantum mechanics equation. "Okay, done." He huffed, "Comfortable?"

Ilana just nodded quickly and quietly, the smile now gone from her face. Tony nodded as well, "Good, let's go." He closed the car door and went around and got into the driver's side.

Putting down the large manila folder in the passenger seat, Tony then shoved his hands into his jacket pockets in search for the keys to put into the ignition but found his cellphone instead. He'd completely forgotten about work! He took it out and flipped it open to see that he had seven missed calls: five from Gibbs, one from McGee and one from... Jenny? He blinked, "Well, that's weird..."

"Mr. Tony?" He heard a small voice from the back call softly.

Tony looked in the rearview mirror to be able to look at the little girl, "Yeah, Ilana?"

"I hungry." She whispered plainly and was she blushing? Embarrassed that she was hungry?

"Ooh, okay, right it's..." He looked at the clock and made a face, "It's 9pm... Uhm.. Do you like pizza, kid?" He watched Ilana shrug and he nodded, "Right, let's go get some pizza then we can go meet the rest of the family, okay?"

Ilana just nodded again but said nothing.

Tony stepped out of the elevator at NCIS Headquarters with little Ilana holding onto his hand with her small one as she happily sipped on some Caf-Pow at nearly ten o'clock at night; Tony hadn't put two and two together yet. He walked over to his desk with her and McGee looked up from where he'd been typing furiously. He blinked at Tony: "Where've you been? Gibbs has called you at least ten times." Tim then noticed the little girl walking alongside Tony, "And who's this?" McGee gave her a smile.

Ilana cowered behind Tony, out of shyness as Tony gave his answer, "Actually, he's only called five times and this is Ilana David. Ziva's daughter and apparently, she don't like you." Tony gave a cheeky grin.

"What do you mean she doesn't like me, Tony? Of course she does. Or she will, she's probably just a little shy, right?" He said to Tony and then diverted his gaze to the little girl who peered out from behind him.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, ask McGee why he was still there, but Gibbs' voice beat him, "DiNozzo! Where've you been?"

The man in question looked up to see Gibbs walking down the stairs from the Director's office with her by his side. Had Ilana gripped onto Tony's hand any tighter, he would've lost circulation by then. Tony rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand as he turned to face the staircase, "I... About that, boss... We gotta talk..."

"Is it about the will?" Jenny's voice asked.

Tony raised a bit of a brow, confused, "Yeah... How'd you know about it..."

"Auntie Jen?" Ilana's voice cut through. Tony looked down at her and saw her eyes go wide and a grin spread across the face of the little girl. She put down her cup of Caf-Pow and raced toward the staircase and climbed them up to get to where Jenny now was waiting, with her arms opened.

"Oh, how are you, sweetheart?" Gibbs heard Jenny ask the little girl as she hugged her tightly.

He continued down the stairs though and didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation; instead, the head of the team headslapped Tony before pulling him into the elevator and stopping it. The small box went dark instantly and Tony sighed. Gibbs paced back and forth, putting a hand through his silver hair. He looked flustered, confused but most of all, exhausted and drained. He took a breath then looked over at Tony, "What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?" He frowned.

Tony blinked, watching him, "I... Don't think I foll-" His eyebrows furrowed when he was cut off.

"Why is she here? Are you really going to suddenly take on this responsibility of raising a kid that isn't yours? Now?" He all but screamed at Tony, his own snowy-gray eyebrows crinkly as well.

Then, the Senior Field agent understood. He understood why Gibbs was so mad and frustrated; or so he thought. Tony took a moment to really gather his thoughts and formulate the best response he could. He was, of course, going to tell Gibbs the whole truth; however, it was proving to be harder than he expected having to answer his boss.

"Boss, what does Rule #1 say?" Tony felt himself finally speaking after long moments of silence.

Gibbs looked at him, "I know what my rules are, DiNozzo." His voice dropped to that low intimidating tone.

But the younger man didn't teeter; he wasn't going to budge on the matter. Gibbs wanted to know the reason who Tony was doing this, so he was going to give him the reason. "Rule 1 says: "Never screw over your partner"..." He took a breath before speaking again, "I let Ziva die, Gibbs. I screwed her over! I didn't protect her like a partner is supposed to! I didn't take the bullet for her like I had vowed to do before! It wasn't even meant for her! It was meant for me and I didn't-"

The guilt stricken chap fell silent. So many emotions ran through his body, he couldn't form any words anymore. He tried hard not to let the tears that were accumulating in his eyes spill. He swallowed hard and began pacing, while Gibbs leaned back against the elevator wall in front of him and watched Tony; allowing him to let out all of his emotions. This was why he brought him in here and demanded an explanation. Not because he was truly angry with his agent, or because he didn't think he could do it; he knew very well that Tony was the kind of guy that when he set his mind to something he could always do it. Even something as complicated as raising a child that isn't yours.

He wasn't trying to discourage Tony in any way. He was also doing it to try and get some emotion out of the kid. Tony had been living the last two weeks since her death in a complete daze; living day by day like a robot. Saying very little, eating just the same and barely being Tony. He blamed himself, he understood that completely. He'd been there, did that, and bought property... Still, he wanted Tony to say it. He wanted Tony to express what he was feeling, not shut down again like he was about to do. But Gibbs gave him a moment, knowing that he'd soon begin speaking.

And he was right. "...It... It was different with Kate, you know, Boss? I mean, yeah we were there.. But God, this was soo much more different... Ziva was different, Gibbs," he had stopped pacing by now and had this far-off look in his green eyes as he stared at the wall that Gibbs was against.

It was almost as if he was seeing Ziva right there. A small smile spread across his lips, "I guess it doesn't matter now," Tony whispered then finally admitted out loud what Gibbs had been waiting for the last four years, "I loved her."

Gibbs then saw tears begin to roll down Tony's cheeks as he began pacing again. Gibbs still stood there silently. After a moment, he asked, "Why are you crying, Tony?" It might've seemed like a stupid question at the time; however, he had good enough reason to ask.

"Why am I crying?" He scoffed and rubbed his now red face in a flustered manner, "Because she's gone! And she's not coming back! She's dead Gibbs, and I can't do anything about it! It's all completely out of my hands and it's my fault! I didn't get to tell her how I felt and there's no one else to blame for any of this but me!"

"What about the guy he pulled the trigger?" Gibbs pointed out, shoving his hands into his pant pockets and watching him.

Tony shook his head, "He was unstable... He was going to shoot someone anyway. Why wasn't it me? Why didn't he hit me? We would've been better off. She would've been alive. Ilana would've still had her mother..."

"But she wouldn't have had you, DiNozzo. She would've been in the same place you are at right now... You haven't answered my question though. Why are you doing this, Tony? Why are you taking Ziva's daughter?"

"Because she doesn't really have anyone else, Gibbs. She's just a kid; she just lost her mom... Ziva left her to me in her will... Why, I don't know. It's completely beyond me, boss. I don't know how to raise a kid? I don't know anything about kids... I... I-"

Gibbs cut him off and whispered, "We're all here to help you, I promise," then handed him a handkerchief.

* * *

**I know, it's been what...Nearly six months since I last updated? I have no words to express how sorry I am about all of it. I'm in my last year of school and things are much more than just hectic. Either way, I hope you guys haven't lost interest in the story, and do continue to read and review. Thank you so much for your support so far! Thank you also to those who have read and favorite, alerted and reviewed.**


End file.
